Anti-Sonic
| image = | alias =Sonic the Hedgehog, Evil Sonic, Anti-Sonic | gender =Male| age =15 | birthplace =Christmas Island, Anti-Earth | residence =Starry Coast | occupation =hired hand for Dr. Finitevus, working "undercover" as a server at La Estrella | status =Single | iq =Average | height =3'3" (100 cm) | weight =77 lb (35 kg) | species =Hedgehog | align =Hedonistic (does not consider self evil or like to be called evil) | dreams =Recognition, respect, admiration, miscellaneous whimsical endeavors | fears = Physical pain, rejection, embarrassment, loss (not necessarily losing), fire | likes =Chilidogs, steak, women, living a lush lifestyle, anything that brings excitement, displaying power over others, speed, bikes, weaponry, cards, beer, water, but mostly himself | dislikes =Women's boyfriends, hangovers, fire, boredom, water (for drinking), most stone fruits, cold weather, being told "no" about pretty much anything | family/friends =None known, though it is possible he considers Tails and Knuckles his friends in his home world | rivals =Sonic, Jet | enemies =None established | fur =Blue, with peach arms, muzzle, and belly| hairstyle =Long, sharp quills (six on the back of his head curving downward, two smaller spines on his back)| nose =Long, thin, black and rounded| ears =Small, perky and pointy with peach inside| tail =Short and pointy| otherfeatures =Emerald green eyes| attire =White gloves and socks, black leather jacket, black boots, black sunglasses | items/weapons =Whatever he gets his hands on| vehicles =None presently (unless he steals it) }} Anti-Sonic is the version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Anti-Earth. He is an exact opposite of Sonic in many aspects, namely in terms of personality. Anti-Sonic mistreats others, is selfish and greedy, and is on the constant look out for a cheap thrill. He looks identical to Sonic, differing only in personality and attire. History Early Life Text goes here. Interactions with Alternate Dimensions Anti-Sonic appeared on Earth for no known reason, approximately around the same time Dr. Finitevus jumped to this dimension. At first, he was unaware of the change, believing he was on his home world, but after a series of bizarre incidents and others' reactions, it was revealed that he was being mistaken as Sonic. When he first met his doppelganger, Anti-Sonic greeted the hedgehog with a baseball bat to test his speed, and accepted a challenge to race. He was excited to see just how similar in appearance the two were, but showed obvious disappointment in Sonic's lack of knowledge on how to "have fun." When Sonic prevented him from committing burglary, Anti made a last-ditch effort to get Sonic in trouble for removing the swimsuit top of a young female before his departure. He has no memory of how he got to Earth, but he has adapted well with it as his new home, going as far as to claim domain over an abandoned property in Meia Via. While Finitevus is regarded as the leader of the group, Sonic considers himself in charge of the restaurant and nightclub, La Estrella, primarily because he was the one to locate the building, and because he is into the party scene. Thus far he has shown no interest or ability in returning to Anti-Earth. Impersonation On arrival, Anti-Sonic noticed his ability to attract positive attention when mistaken as the real Sonic. He has since used this ability to drop in on Sonic and Tails's home and get a feel for the way the hero lives, without being discovered by the young fox. Working with Finitevus The first night in the new dimension, Anti approached the Babylon Rogues as Jet the Hawk was attempting to hotwire a car and both insulted Jet's taste in cars as well as flirted with his teammate, Wave the Swallow. This led to a conflict, at which point the mysterious Dr. Finitevus intervened. He offered them each a place by his side, with promises of riches or power. After some hesitance, all of them agreed to tag along, including a nearby observer, Bean the Dynamite. This small league of troublemakers was used as a distraction as Finitevus sought possession of the Master Emerald on Angel Island, with Anti-Sonic the most eager of the group. They attacked Sonic and Shadow on the busiest section of the interstate in Naota, as well as caused heavy delays in the subway lines below. This was long enough for Dr. Finitevus to get to Angel Island and back, though his venture was far from a success. Despite struggles and conflict between members of the small alliance and Finitevus's silence in regards to his true plans, Anti-Sonic has remained by his side and even helped the Doctor relocate when it was in their best interests. While it would seem there is no benefit in him doing so, he has not openly considered leaving since Remington and the Rogues went their separate ways. Personality Anti-Sonic is at his core similar to Sonic, but often these shared traits are twisted and amplified. Anti shares his counterpart's ego, but lacks any sense of humbleness or modesty, making him extremely arrogant and conceited. Abilities As a version of Sonic from an alternate universe, his abilities are essentially the same as Sonic's. The hedgehogs can achieve the same speed and both can perform feats such as spin dashes. Anti is likely capable of transforming into a Super form like Sonic's, but due to the lack of power of the Chaos Emeralds on his homeworld, the opportunity has not been given. Romance Anti-Sonic is the very definition of a womanizer, much in the opposite of Sonic's gentlemanly disposition. He appears to have the urge to make a pass at any woman he encounters, and it is possible he has some success with Sonic's fans when posing as Sonic. Category:Master Directory Category:Villains